I Think I Sleep-Get-High
by Stinabean11
Summary: This is...a thing. Just a thing. Don't click on this if you desire brain cells.


**The following is based off a true story. Yes, a true story on that involves Higurashi/Umineko.**

**Don't judge me _"**

Before we start, let me just say this was all a dream. That this is just like a little entrie of a dream journal that I don't actually have or exsists.

So, I was dreaming about sitting around at my grandma's (just go along with it) and I was watching Umineko on her TV. I don't know how it got on the TV, someone probably bought a DVD of it somewhere and I ended up getting it. Also, I would like to say that I'm currently watching a Umineko Let's Play and was avoiding the anime until after the Let's Play was finished, so I guess I was just watching the anime to see how good it was. Alot of people say it's not as good as it's original sound novel, unlike Higurashi's anime. THAT ADAPTATION WAS AWESOME AND YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT WAS BETTER THAN THE SOUNDNOVEL IN TERMS OF THE SOUNDTRACK AREA. Or I just got impatient, knowing me. So, Beatrice and that other character with grey hair and closed eyes-forgot her name- were just sitting around in some secret lair that looked like a basement. There were boxes and **BARRELS** Scattered around and under a trapdoor were a bunch of goat-kuns, so I just guessed it was a werehouse or something. The two were talking about the hidden family gold, and then there are shown to be people behind some of the boxes. Higurashi characters! For some reason, I always had this B plot in my head that basically consisted off the club sailing to Rokenjima in hopes of assasinating Bernkastel (Maybe Erika, too...). Don't ask. So, Rena, with two giant-ass cleavers, was the first one to start creeping out from behind the boxes. Eventually, she leaps onto her, about to slice open her head until Beatrice flung her across the room into a...coffin-like box filled with sand... and I'm just guessing Rena suffocated in there, because she never came out. Damn. And I really liked Rena. Rest in peace, Rena :"( Anyways, Rika and Satoko then come out from behind the box, with these weird weapons that I don't think are actually real. They looked like a pink case for glasses, but when they're flicked, they open up and extend into a band that ends in what looks like a animal tooth of some sort. Yeah, I dunno what's going on anymore. I'll just post a drawing of what the weapon looked like for the cover of this. Oh, and Satoko's hair was longer. Like Rin Kagamine's hair cut. I think that was from the three-year difference (Higurashi=1983, Umineko=1986). The two ambush that other character by shoving the ends into her hands. Yeah, It's hard for me to think about without cringing a bit. Dreams, man. While doing so, Satoko's eyes whiden while Rika just gets a satisfied grin. Sorta like Satoko's just thinking "Oh God, wat have I done?! D:" and Rika's all like "Mmmm, yeaah, go burn in Hell ya dirty sluuuuut :)"

CONTEXT IS MAGIC

While that other character is running around in pain and shooting lasers everywhere, Beatrice was getting amused at her pain. Just after brutally murdering a fanfavorite. I don't know what it's like to have sand seep into your lungs and how painful it is to suffocate down there, but my God. WHY. But, hey. That's just normal Beatrice. Anyways, two of the goat-kuns are shown whispering to eachother while peaking out of the trapdoor. Yes, my mind was considerably f****ed at this point. As they were talking, a male shadow with a bat in his hands starts creeping up on Beato. I think the goats were saying something like this;

"Oh. Oh oh oh. Ooooooohhhhh..."

"Oh, here he comes! The moment of truth!"

The shadow is revealed to be Keiichi!...Yay? Should I be yaying? I don't think I should be yaying but I don't know. Keiichi's mouth seemed to be foaming, like that guy with the foaming mouth from Avatar:The Last Airbender. I don't know why, but this part reminded me of multiple Nickolas Cage moments. Lots of them. And, I swear to God, they were playing "Hallelujah Chorus" in the backround. YAY! You're probably thinking; "Where's Mion in all of this?!". Well, I have no idea. Got killed on the way there? So, Keiichi bashes the witch's head in with Hallelujah Chorus blarring in the backround. And it was *****KING BAD***. Sadly, that's when I wake up.

After a few minutes of a blank mind in the dark, literally and metaphorically, I finally talk to myself in my tiny brain;

"...Was that really a dream? Awwww...Oh well. At least Rena's still alive ^~^"

Once again, TRUE STORY.


End file.
